Memories
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: “I almost killed him.” he said out loud. Standing up and looking at his bloody hands...He turned around to see this poor defenseless girl crawled up in a ball crying...check out more.ONESHOT.


_Italics are flashbacks._

"Let me go." Haley screamed.

The man just pushed her harder into the wall. He ripped her shirt down the middle and held her hands back.

"Please. Please stop..stop it." Haley sobbed.

He was drunk. Angry. And Horny. They were in the back of an alley and Haley was grabbed on her way home from work.

"Shut up bitch." he growled at her kissing her neck.

"St-stop please." she cried louder.

He slid his hand to her ass and started to rub his hand roughly up and down and went to her pant buckle and undid it.

Haley screamed as loud as she could.

She could here his grunting as he started to pull down her pants.

"This is going to be fun." he mumbled.

Haley was about to give up when she saw a shadowy figure in the dark running up behind the man.

He immediately grabbed him by the hair, jerked him back and threw a hard punch at him causing him to fall to the ground. He jumped on top of him punching him harder and harder, not feeling any pain. Just rage and anger.

He finally stopped when he looked down and saw the man not moving. He was clearly unconscious. He listened and herd light breathing.

"I almost killed him." He said out loud. Standing up and looking at his bloody hands.

He turned around to see this poor defenseless girl crawled up in a ball crying.

"Are you okay." He bent down to her.

She didn't say anything. Only dug her head into her knees and continued to sob.

He got up and looked around.

"Y-you s-s-saved me." Haley cried out loud, the man barley being able to understand her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." he apologized.

Haley looked up and saw him take off his jacket.

"Here put this on. I'll take you home." he smiled kindly.

Haley couldn't say no. He helped her up and placed his jacket on her. She folded her arms and walked as he followed close.

After walking for about twenty minutes they reached her house.

They kind man said goodbye and started to walk away.

"Wait." Haley called out.

He stopped and turned around.

"I'm...um afraid." she said embarrassed.

"I can walk you in and wait until you fall asleep." he immediately said. Surprised he said it, clearing he though she would say no. Especially after what just happened.

However she nodded without hesitation and he walked her in and waited until she got in her pajama's and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I don't even know your name." she spoke.

"How stupid of me." he smiled and got up to shake her hand.

"I'm Nathan.. Nathan Scott."

"Hi, I'm Haley James." she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Haley."

Haley smiled as she looked into his big beautiful blue eyes. So peaceful, so calm. Haley looked at his well toned body and his thick black hair nicely buzzed and of course his big white smile. The smile that could light up a room.

"I don't know how I'll ever thank you."

"No need."

"Where are you from?" Haley asked.

"Here, New York born and raised." he smiled. "You?"

"North Carolina."

"Why did you move out here? I mean North Carolina is really different from New York."

"Yeah, well my real love is out here in the city." she smiled.

"Its really an awesome place. So much to do, so much to see."

"Defiantly." She agreed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you tonight. That's one of the down sides of New York. A lot of dark alleys."

"Yeah well I'm lucky you came along..my super hero." she smiled.

He nodded as they continued to talk. Nathan felt such a comfort with her. He felt really easy just talking to her about things and he loved how honest she was. And there wasn't any denying her beauty. He couldn't help but feel like her super hero. If he hadn't come along who knows what would of happened to her. Which made him like her even more.

She was assaulted. But it could of been worse. She could of been raped. Killed. God knows what else.

"So what's up with your life? What do you do?" he asked.

"Well I work a clothing line with my best friends Peyton and Brooke. And for some extra cash I sing around at some local spots."

"Sing? You any good?"

"Hell yeah." she giggled.

She smiled looking at him laughing as well. She loved it when he smiled.

"So do you live alone out here?" Haley asked.

"Well me and my brother live out here, we don't have anyone else. Its kinda just the two of us. For as long as I can remember."

Haley smiled.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You smile, but it's not a happy smile. You look sad."

"No I'm just tired." she said.

Nathan nodded and yawned.

"Sorry to bore you." she said sarcastically.

"No your not. I had a hard day at work and then rescuing you. Its been pretty though."

Haley laughed.

They talked for hours about nothing. Just laughing and giggling. Telling stories and saying jokes.

Haley was close to falling asleep when she herd Nathan's phone ring.

"Hello." he whispered.

"I'm fine."

"I know Lucas."

"Alright calm down. Goodbye."

"Haley." he whispered rocking her gently to wake up.

"Yes?" she yawned.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My brother needs me. Are you going to be okay?"

As hard as it was she knew she had to let him go.

"I'll be fine."

He nodded and bent down and kissed her cheek.

He scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Give me a call." he smiled walking out the door.

Haley herd him leave and turned over and cried herself to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY..**

Haley got dressed up real nice and was about to walk out the door when she herd a call from behind.

"Haley why are you going to do this to yourself?" Brooke asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"You know what Haley."

"Listen Brooke. I told you, I'll wait forever. I just have to try."

"But you know Lucas and you also know what the doctor said."

"Brooke." Haley cut her off. I know. Okay. I know."

With that Brooke shook her head as she watched her best friend walk out the door to another heartbreaking day.

Haley walked up to the store that she recognized to much.

**Scott Sports**

She walked in to see the familiar face.

"Hello Mrs. Scott." he spoke.

" I know you don't like me coming here."

"You know you aren't supposed to."

"Please. I feel different about today. This could be, the day." she begged.

The man hesitated and nodded as she walked in.

There he was restocking the shelves. Nathan. How cute he looked in his uniform. Why did this have

to be like this. She wanted to just run up and kiss and hug him. But she knew that was impossible. At least for now.

She took a deep breathe and wiped away a tear from her eye and started to walk up to him when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the back room.

"God dammit Lucas that hurt." she yelled.

"Haley what are you doing." he asked.

"I just was going to-"

"Talk to him." Lucas finished her sentence.

"I have to today Lucas. I think today could be the day."

"You say that everyday Haley." Lucas said in a saddened voice. "And everyday I wish you were right."

"Lucas." she cried.

"Why was he at your house last night. You promised me you would stay away."

"I was Lucas." she snapped. "I was almost raped last night just to let you know. Some how he herd me screaming and he came and saved me. Took me home. Took care of me."

Lucas hugged his crying friend, shocked at what he just herd.

"You have no idea how hard this is Lucas. He doesn't even remember me. I'm his wife."

"I'm sorry." He whispered hugging her tightly.

Haley cried as she remembered the day everything changed.

_Three years ago..._

_Lucas and Nathan were in New York for a brotherly trip. They were just driving around and_ _talking. They were talking about how they would love to move out_ _there and start their own business. They_ _would call it Scott Sports. Sell all different types of sports equipment and make lots of money. _

_They were enjoying their last day when they didn't even notice a truck running a stop sign_

_Lucas looked over to see the speeding truck heading right for them._

_That's all he remembered seeing that day._

_He did hear Nathan's scream and the loud horn and the occasional person screaming for help but that was it._

_He woke up after a few days to see the sad faces around him._

"_Nathan." Lucas chocked out, it was all he could say. _

_He could see Brooke's tears and Deb crying on Karen's shoulder when he felt himself start to tear up. The doctor walked up to explain Nathan's condition._

_He was hit in th head. His memory was completely damaged. So many nerves were messed up that they weren't sure what was going to happen, what Nathan would be like, and who or what he would remember._

_They all waited patiently until Nathan woke up. It seemed that he was fine, except for the fact that didn't remember anyone, besides Lucas._

_He thought that he had always lived in New York and that he and Lucas owned their shop, Scott Sports. The doctors weren't quite sure why he only remembered Lucas, most likely it was because that is who he was last with. It also seemed like Nathan's mind just made up his childhood. He believed that they didn't have any parents and that it was only them two their whole life._

_It was to hard to live in Tree Hill because if could be too confusing, so Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all moved to New York. Dan and Deb heart broken tried to visit but the doctors said it would be too hard on them. There would be no way Nathan would ever change. His condition was permanent._

_It was hardest on Haley. Seeing him. Not being able to talk to him. Lucas tried to convince her to move back but she refused. She thought he would change but it was hopeless._

_Everyday Haley would wake up and go to their shop. She would either walk up to him and ask him a question or think of something to talk about. Every time it was the same, he would just talk like she was some random customer. And the next day he wouldn't even remember her._

_This always upset Haley and she would go home and cry._

_She wouldn't see a therapist, she wouldn't stop seeing him. She had to believe he'd change. She had to believe it._

"Haley I'm sorry." Lucas said again.

Haley nodded wiping her tears. " He was with me all last night. Maybe he'll remember me today."

"Haley. You know that never works." he whispered.

Haley continued to wipe her tears.

"I'll see you tonight. Okay?" he asked her. "We can talk."

She agreed and walked out. Bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." he smiled. It was Nathan. Haley was about to say it was okay and start talking again hoping he would remember her. But she stopped herself.

"Its fine." she mumbled walking away.

Nathan smiled and walked into the back where Lucas was.

"Yo man."

"Hey Nate."

Lucas looked down to see Haley forgot her purse.

"Oh man Hales forgot her purse."

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"The girl I was just talking to back here."

"Oh, I'll go run it to he for you." Nathan smiled grabbing it and ran out to catch her.

"Nathan wait." Lucas called out.

It was to late but Nathan was already outside.

"Miss!" he called out.

Haley was already across the street when he ran up to her and gave her purse to her.

"You forgot this." he smiled.

"Thank you." She said wiping her tears away.

"Aw don't cry, your way to pretty to look sad."

This made Haley cry more.

Haley looked into his eyes and couldn't stop herself. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips very gently.

Nathan wassurprisedfor some reason couldn't stop kissing her.

He grabbed her hair and started to kiss her back. He didn't know this girl but he felt so warm so real so alive.

Lucas saw what was happening and his jaw dropped. He ran out side up to Haley and Nathan.

"What the hell Haley." Lucas said angrily.

They pulled apart and Nathan was glaring at Haley.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"H-haley?" he mumbled.

Haley and Lucas looked at each other surprised.

Nathan was about to say her name again when he suddenly got a huge headache. He fell to the ground cradling his head in his hands.

"Nathan!" Lucas shouted grabbing his brother.

Suddenly everything seemed to be rushing back. Haley. Dan. Deb. Lucas. Tree Hill. The accident. His life. Everything.

He let out a scream from the pain and then it was gone. Everything was fine.

He stood up shaking from what just happened and looked at his brother.

"I..I remember." he spit out.

Haley let out a cry as she grabbed Lucas's arm.

"Haley." Nathan smiled with a tear in his eye. "I remember now, I remember everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting." he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Haley couldn't even talk she was crying so hard. "I..I..I love y-you N-N-Nathan."

"I love you too Haley. Always. Always and forever.

**THE END!**

**Eh might be kinda corny, or whatever but I just was bored and thought of it. I love Naley, no way I would keep them apart forever! So yeah read and review let me know what you think. I'll be updating my other story soon here is the link if you want to check it out.**

http/


End file.
